BloodLust
by Nonagon2234
Summary: YAY NEW TITLE THAT DOES NOT SUCK T for swearing in later chapters Haruhi after staying late into the night, she walks through the darkened halls she sees something she whirls around, she looks into the eyes of hunter. light tamaxharu but mostly hikaxharu
1. Chapter 1

As I looked up from my studies, I noticed that the sun had set a mere hour ago, shocked at the silence of the 3rd music room I looked around hurriedly no one was around smiling to myself I dug in my bag and pulled out a small hand-held video game thinking back Hikaru said I could try it to see if I liked it to be perfectly honest it was the greatest thing you could waste time with but I would never tell him that. A sudden noise brought me back from the imaginary world that took my attention, curious I walked over to the door a figure dashed past silent _'hmm could be the twins trying to cause me trouble or there are just harassing Tamaki again' _ I thought "maybe I should put a stop to it." I said aloud , I stepped into the ornate halls staying to the middle with all the antiquities out here if I knocked one over I would have to pay forever '_bet Kyoya put these out here just to attempt an assassination on my future'_ I thought acidly.

My nerves were beginning to grate as the silence only interrupted but the small swish of my shoe as I walked through the empty eerie halls '_Ouran seems very dark, well no surprise there its night time.' I thought but noticing my own sudden lack of intelligence. _Laughing to myself I picked up my pace almost breaking into a dead run when a flash of violet shocked me losing balance I almost began to skid across the marble, slamming my heels I managed to regain control slowly back tracking I felt my heart pound in my chest it felt like it was going to burst out, the flash of violet was still there but it stayed unmoving until I stared into the pool of violet they blinked gasping out I backed up under the shockingly violet eyes a small gleam from the moonlight revealed fangs, I racked my brain hurriedly who had these eyes such a strange colour ...... Before I could come to a conclusion a familiar face showed from deep within the shadow showed the most unlikely person if that's what you could call this fanged being, Tamaki slowly stepped forward with deep sadness in his eyes he said "I wish you would have never seen this." He suddenly stalked forward and gripped my thin shoulders "T-t-tamaki" he bit down on my thin neck gasping and squirming I tried to free myself from his grasp before I knew it I passed out.

Waking up in my apartment was the biggest shock to me looking around I felt light headed remembering the yesterday nights "adventure" I put my fingertips gingerly on my neck feeling for puncture wounds…nothing...Frightened I ran to the bathroom ignoring my disheveled- appearance  
I examined my skin nervously nothing I exhaled in relief but in the back of my mind I knew what I felt fangs piercing my neck, Tamaki apologizing as he took me home but he bit me he did this I looked at myself in the mirror a frightened looking girl stared out at me. Signs of lack of sleep edged around my eyes faint black rings were under my eyes. Ignoring my apparent appearance I almost planned to get a stake and stab Tamaki with it to see how he would react slowly dismissing such an appealing prospect I slowly brushed my hair thinking about what I saw it…. it seemed so real I felt the pain if it was a  
dream ..Then why the hell was I dreaming about Tamaki biting me didn't seem so appealing at all.  
As I walked to the place where I would rather not be at the moment that just happened to be the school where Tamaki with those violet eyes of his waited excitedly for me calling me his daughter at the top of his lungs from this point on he won't touch me for fear he may drain me like humanade or maybe I was just being paranoid maybe it was just a dream but I should watch out more often if I stay at night that was just a stroke of luck I suppose better Tamaki then someone else he wouldn't try anything would he? Two loud voices greeted me as I walked into school the twins Hikaru and Kaoru boisterously ran over to me smiling so broadly that the Cheshire cat would hang his head in shame "HARUHI" they yelled simultaneously "Hi guys" I replied smiling back. Quickly the wrapped their arms around my waist and began to drag me along smiling "COME ON HARUHI WE'RE BORED COME ON" Before I could comprehend my surroundings we already arrived in the 3rd music room I felt the twins nuzzling my neck gasping softly I shoved my way out of their grasp looking at me curiously I took a step back and bumped into a solid figure looking up I saw the same violet eyes that had terrorized me all morning "HELLO HARUHI" Tamaki's loud obnoxious voice echoed throughout the room looking into his eyes I felt scared it felt alien to me "what is it?" he asked puzzled slowly I turned and backs away earning me curious looks Tamaki seemed to get it but does he know? "Uh…It's nothing" I mumbled as I walked to the couch I felt 6 pairs of eyes boring into my back. Nervously I put my fingertips to my neck again until I felt something it felt like a small depression I moved my finger over my neck until I found both of the small depressions I felt the colour drain out of my face, Tamaki walked over "what's wrong you look sick all of a sudden Haruhi MOTHER HARUHI IS SICK WE MUST CALL AN AMBULENCE" He started calmly then burst out he moved quickly over panicked I got on my knees as I sunk into the couch He reached out I nearly jumped over the back of the couch I stepped over it and put my hand out as if to stop his advances "Don't touch me." I growled unpleasantly at him. Shock hit his face "Haruhi? What's wrong…?" I sighed gently "Just don't touch me for awhile okay? It makes me uncomfortable feels like I'm getting violated by an idiot" I covered my fear perfectly with anger. That sent Tamaki to his "magical" Corner of tears. The twins smiling ran over and ruffled my hair trying to speak coherently over their own laughter "OH MAN HAHAHAHA THAT PUT IT TO HIM" before I knew it Hikaru was on the ground gasping for air then when Kaoru did the Tamaki impression Hikaru just about died laughing. Sighing Honey-Senpai bounded over with strange little flowers appearing in his wake "HARU-CHAN HARU-CHAN WANT SOME CAKE?" Smiling gently I replied "sure." As Honey and I talked about different kinds of cake I felt two fingers on the side of my exactly where the bite was "Haruhi what are these?" A deep voice asked "Ah Mori-Senpai I don't know (as I glanced at Tamaki) they were just there." "Ah" he replied He didn't believe me, damn he had such a strange look like he has seen it before. That thought scared me has Tamaki done this before?

The day seemed to do by as a blur the occasional attack of Hikaru doodling on my arm during class, out of curiosity I glanced at what has dominated Hikaru's attention he was drawing a highly detailed vampire fighting a werewolf "uhh Hikaru?" I whispered "Yeah?" he replied "Why are you drawing that on my arm?" Laughing gently he replied "I'm bored of course and these creatures are cool." Taking a deep breath I sighed the smile on his face disappeared "what's wrong you seem troubled." "It's …its nothing" I hesitantly "mm whatever you say but I don't believe you; something is bugging the stubborn never scared girl." He said softly looking deep into my eyes, his orange eyes sometimes didn't look human but this time they were dripping with human emotion they almost glowed in the light. "It's nothing." I said again stronger this time. Regaining his broad smile he said "Sure whatever you say." As class ended I came up with a conclusion I'm going to stay at night again even though my heart protested what if Hikaru of Mori comes and takes a nice bite out of you I shuddered at the thought but even though my fear was there curiosity over powered it.


	2. Chapter 2

As quiet as I could attempt to be which not a very impressive feat was, my lack of stealth would probably make...a... I couldn't get myself to say it; I was already worried what would happen to me if I ran into a...vampire again, my luck might run out I was lucky enough that I woke up with a small bite but what if other things lurk Ouran's exquisite halls '_GAH I got to stop distracting myself'_ I practically snapped mentally right there. Groaning heavily I stalked through the hall, in the silence I heard a small sound that made me whip myself around, I found myself staring deep into the golden eyes of Hikaru "HARUHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! He snapped as usual I replied with a deadpan tone "I stayed a little late to work on my studies." Obviously calming down he asked gently "You haven't seen anyone else here right?" replying "uh no why?" Smiling in relief "nothing." He replied gently as he walked away I watched as he turned a corner, sighing I continued my small search. As I walked to the side of the hallway of where "Tamaki" bit me I looked around uncomfortably, I went to the exact spot where it happened after nervous inspection I found nothing, undeterred I continued my search 'I_ must be pesky to some I over look things and when in doubt look for an answer'_ I thought smiling to myself. A secret part of me in which I chose to ignore wanted to find Tamaki again just to feel his warm, soft lips on my neck... quickly out of irritation I dismissed the thought but it stayed there in the back of my mind, ignoring my surroundings I tipped over something, gasping I pulled out the small hand held video game system turned it on and used the light as a guide, slowly regaining my bearings I walked over to the object I tripped on, using the light I shone it on the small figure… it was a body falling over in shock I scuttled across the floor and pressed my back against the wall, shining the light on the still figure a first year girl I had seen a few times in the hall bugging another boy because he stole a shoe or something, taking two fingers I pressed them against her neck to see if there was a pulse, thankfully for my sanity there was one but I felt the all too familiar depression in the neck "oh man what do I do I can't leave her here.." I said aloud panicked, A familiar voice said urgently "Haruhi, leave it's not safe here." Turing my head around quickly nothing was there, standing I put my back to the wall so I could see from all sides, nothing still, _'my mind must be playing tricks on me'_ I thought angrily I decided to continue barely heeding the voices warning until it said with the same urgency "you must leave now if you value your life…" that last bit caught me nervously I spoke out "what do you mean by if you value your life?" the voice replied "do you want a deadlier repeat of last night?" ignoring all the warnings coming from me I yelled "WHO ARE YOU?" my voice rang through the halls, which the voice now said "that was seriously bad idea." Listening deeply hearing the broken rasps of my breath, looking around trying to pick anything out of the shadows, taking notice to 5 shapes quickly closing in on my position then before my eyes could adjust a sixth dark figure dropped in front of me with its back to me  
the figures moved closer only to be pushed away a low growl growing in the figure in front me's throat a shadow in the front of the group smiled it's fangs glowed in the moonlight and appeared to have a dark substance dripping from them I quickly identified it as blood then the figure spoke "Come' on Hikaru let us have a small snack." The figure in front of me now identified as Hikaru this brought shock to me '_what's going on' _I thought softly Hikaru growled angrily "over my dead body." The group laughed aloud but the middle on said "that can be arranged." I listened to the last voice my mind yelled Tamaki "Tamaki?" I said softly taking the group out of their deadly reverie. Laughing menacingly "ah yes, you took your time you must remember the bite no?" Hikaru whipped his head around staring at me oddly, standing straight I said gently "well of course I remember but I thought it was dream because sometimes you seem to idiotic to be evil." Tamaki, taken a back he gently ran his tongue on one of his fangs absentmindedly he said finally "well I suppose I fooled you but really you never did notice our real motives but Hikaru over there strayed from the plan let his own desires best him pity, he had promise." I looked down at the crouching boy he was watching the groups every move "well," Tamaki continued "we might as well introduce ourselves shouldn't we to be proper of course." He smiled deviously Tamaki moved away from the group and stalked over to a window and rolled up the blinds, the moonlight shone through revealing the host club excluding Hikaru with hungry and impatient expressions. Tamaki grinned "well Haruhi what do you think ever think you would die at the hands of your friends who are well obviously vampires?" Staring out thoughtfully I finally said "no I didn't think I would die like this but why me? You could drain any other girl." Tamaki said "of course we could have any girl to drink but why don't we try the wine we have been missing out on I got a taste and I have to say forbidden seems to be better" Hikaru let out a strangled sound Tamaki laughed again "ahh Hikaru the odd vampire out you seem o not want her blood so want do you want her heart? Ha fat chance boy." I stared down at Hikaru who was in a defensive crouch he shook with rage he yelled "SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH TAMAKI!" Tamaki in an arrogant tirade he said "Hahaha look boys the little kitten does have claws who knew." Before I could blink, Hikaru launched himself at Tamaki who quickly parried his attack; Kaoru grabbed me whispering "Run while you can I tried to get you to leave but you didn't listen well to late get moving." Taking a last look at Hikaru my heart hurt it felt like I was coward. Heeding Kaoru words I dashed off Tamaki saw and yelled to the group "GET HER DON'T TOUCH HER NECK ITS MINE!" I wanted to get a stake and stab the hell out of Tamaki then set him on fire whatever came first I heard a scream behind me "RUN DON'T LOOK BACK DON'T WORRY I'LL BE FINE!" '_Hikaru'_ I thought pained I heard Mori's heavy footfalls closing in on me, Kaoru tackled him out of the way "RUN" he yelled Mori snarled "TRAITOR!" Honey stopping in his tracks whirled around and began to fight Kaoru. Running now as fast as I could Nekozawa stepped out and intercepted Kyoya expected pounce Nekozawa said struggling "you should leave Fujioka while you still can." Nodding frantically I ran faster I heard Tamaki snarl in frustration "I GUESS YOU CAN'T SEND BOYS TO DO A MAN'S JOB." Shoving Hikaru off He ran faster than the others and caught up to me, he jumped suddenly and pinned me to the ground pulling my shirt away from my neck Hikaru roared "NOOOOOOO!" Tamaki bit down I gasped fighting, desperately trying get away I closed my eyes I felt tired, I heard a grunt and a smash I opened my eyes to see Hikaru standing over me with worry etched in his features "are you o-"what he was saying was cut short by Tamaki who tackled him out of the way fighting to keep him away Hikaru kicked him in the groin gasping Tamaki through broken gasps "YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU FIGHT DIRTY." Hikaru smiled "That's what you get you freak." I had managed to get up against a wall holding my neck the blood ran slowly down my neck, Hikaru walked over a gently removed my hand and touched the wound, hissing from the searing pain, the wound stopped bleeding. Hikaru worried asked "Are you okay?" Feeling oddly sarcastic I replied "I feel just fucking peachy." "You rarely swear." He commented "well maybe this is the time I just got bit by an idiot I think my brain cells are dying from the idiot over exposure." I said darkly. Smiling he gently he said "None of us, will remember this by morning you will because you are not afflicted by the hunger we feel but Kyoya, Honey everyone even me will forget but will remember as soon as blood enters our scent range or night will fall so don't worry." I yelled out "HIKARU LOOK OUT!" Turning quickly he attacked Tamaki, Tamaki clawed at Hikaru, Hikaru returned the favor by proceeding to punch him in the head. Looking around I saw a table under an open window I ran without any attention and climbed out I ran as fast as I could without ever looking back. I never wanted Tamaki's lips near me ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

As I ran I felt like I was going to fall apart, it was too late for my world that fell apart a night ago. My fears already confirmed I was surrounded by vampires and the most idiotic one was their leader but Hikaru... I stopped and looked back. The school beautiful yet deadly (much like current group of friends) loomed ominously; I stared at the school my blood boiled with a mix of fear and anger, why did I have to be so stupid didn't I see some of the signs? The strange marks on guests or the awkward behavior to blood. GOD I WAS STUPID I just wanted to scream at my stupidity.

I continued running narrowly dodging a man running after a dog, growling in frustration as I fumbled with my keys noticing my hands were shaking set me off on a large "I'MA KILL PEOPLE!" fit. Debating whether I should get my keys and open the door normally or just kick the fucking thing down it was leaning heavily to the latter. As I was trying not to kill something or break down doors I tried to get the correct key, I noticed my extremely violent thoughts (mostly centered around staking Tamaki) calmed me down my hands ceased their shaking I found the correct key opened the door, went inside and locked the door thinking to myself what good would that do? They could probably kick it down or find another way in. Looking frantically around in an attempt to arm myself, finding nothing my hopes of not becoming a vampire dropped considerably.

I walked to my bedroom listening deeply hoping to hear a warning of my upcoming doom, my door was closed taking in a gulp of air I opened my door and saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the room, I noticed the figure gasping heavily fighting for balance or consciousness, moving forward slowly I flicked the light switch and saw Hikaru with blood dripping down the side of his face, his uniform was drenched with what I guessed blood. Giving a small smile he leaned his hand against the wall to hold himself up. "Hey." He said smiling still shocked by his gruesome appearance I finally said "w-what the fuck happened to you?" rolling his eyes "watch your language it's very unbecoming for someone your age. But what happened I messed up that's all I left myself open for attack leaving you enough time to escape." I walked up to him and grabbed his chin and turned his head to view the head wound, he tried to turn his head but I firmly kept my grip as I dragged him to the bathroom to clean it out "Hey you don't have to help it'll heal." He said defiantly "sure" I said "after I run this cloth under the water put your head in the sink." I instructed, sighing and muttering something like 'forget about it' he did as I said gently I touched the cloth to the wound feeling him jerk away I awkwardly put my hand on his back in an attempt to calm him down, tensing from the sudden contact, I went to move my hand away but he stopped me by saying "please don't" I felt shocked by the sadness in his voice he seemed so unhappy by tonight's events then he grimly said "he bit you didn't he?" Stopping what I was doing I looked at him sadly "yes he did bite me." Gently removing the cloth from my hand and he lifted my hand off his back he stood up and said "then there is no hope anymore." His eyes exhibited such sadness it over powered me I felt myself gently taking his hand and I said with a fear I never knew I had "what do you mean Hikaru?" Squeezing my hand he said "he is too deep he has something called bloodlust it means he will pursue the first female blood he has ever consumed until she dies or she becomes a vampire, in a sense you have should have been dead tonight had I not followed you…" Staring at him with shock I said softly, almost dejectedly "what can I do to stop it?" he stared down at out clasped hands and said "nothing in a way your number is up and tonight I signed your death certificate." Glaring at him I said "what do you mean Hikaru?" Gripping my hand he pulled me forward and whispered in my ear "due to my actions you are as good as dead."

I slumped forward Hikaru caught me swiftly and gently held me I whispered "why?" he gently stroked my hair "I'm not sure but I'll try my best to not let that happen." Sighing in defeat I wrapped my arms around his waist and said "what do I have to do to live normally?" Laughing, "What's normal? Groaning "I wish I knew." He smiled as I looked up; I saw his canine teeth were unusually long. Noticing my staring he said "Oh these?" He poked the end of the left fang; I nodded "can you retract those?" He opened his mouth and I watched as they shrunk into their regular size. In curiosity I asked "why are you a… vampire?" Staring down at me he said "well it just sort of happened, I was with Kaoru as we wandered the school at night as you did and some girls came up and lured us to a room where a few other boys were and they told us to sit down before we knew it we were unconscious, later we awoke with fangs and a thirst." Staring up into his eyes I asked "how long?" Sadly he replied "for 5 years we still age but not as fast." As I was about to say something, a loud crash interrupted my train of thought, Hikaru's fangs sharpened and he hissed "They are here." Without any hesitation Hikaru ushered me into hiding quickly saying "I know what you are thinking, can't smell you but they sense you." About to open my mouth to say 'I wasn't thinking about that…' But I was cut off by a loud snarl and that's when I saw the wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N from the author YICS (ha-ha YICS (look I'm showing my maturity) **  
**Hello this is the author, Thanks for the reviews :D This note applies to the "BIG RUN OFF SENTENCE OR BIG-ASS PARAGRAPH" I'm working on it ok guys? Be patient I just like to keep it at a novel type thing I try to be different. Thanks if you actually read this pointless note now go ahead and read this big paragraph XD okay I kid I'll fix up the paragraph issue.**

The wolf now standing before an oddly calm Hikaru who sighed amused, "You can get into a heap of trouble with the Council of Night." Laughing, Tamaki whom I wanted to kick upside the head said "like we care it's not like they can do anything to us we, in a sense are invincible." Hikaru, about to respond a sudden snap of Tamaki's fingers made him focus his attention to the wolf it snarled its rows of sharp teeth gleamed in the faint light. Hikaru smiled "what a weak summon you always sucked at those anyway Tamaki." Tamaki, furious probably about to yell his head off about how pathetic Hikaru is or whatever, was interrupted by Kyoya who said "I can sense her thoughts she's in here." I wanted to yell piss off as loud as I could; I was sick and tired of being stalked by demented vampires with terribly dull bad guy attitudes, I was very pissed off at my helpless state depending on Hikaru being there to help me.

Such a frustrating problem with few solutions, those solutions usually ended as my untimely demise though there was one I was sure that would not end as my death but that one I was not keen on becoming the very bane of my current existence, I weighed my chances Hikaru would say no and be appalled it crossed my mind and if I asked Tamaki he would probably eat me which wasn't a pleasant thought. I heard a sharp order that jarred me from my reverie it took me a minute to deceiver what was said it almost sounded like 'I think I know where she is.' I felt the colour drain from my face, the fact that fear began to stir inside me made me want to kill Tamaki with a rock or something. I heard a faint tap on the crawl space I had squirmed into my breathing ceased and my eyes widened. A voice said "I found something." I heard faint taps probably trying to find the handle _'Hikaru where are you…'_ I thought _'WAIT… there's an exit here but where is it…I don't have much time…' _Shifting into a kneeling position I felt around the wall looking for the latch, a loud bang followed by a hiss caught my attention _'Damn they're trying to break down the wall..." _I continued my search, by luck I found the handle and gently tugged it and it opened, sidling out I looked around '_they must be hunting around my room." _Silently I walked over to the door and opened it, turned around cautiously glanced toward my room the odd loud thumps resonated around the house, with no one following me I dashed to the garage and grabbed my bike smiling as I found the helmet '_I'd rather not fall and die.'_ I got on my bike and quickly left.

About a block away from the school I stopped, my mind whirled with thoughts about Hikaru's current fate, could he be killed all because of me? My heart began to hurt I didn't understand why I felt this way but I didn't care every part of my heart wanted him to be okay. Quickly shaking the thought of him dead from my mind I continued my way to the school, hearing a strange sound I turned around and saw the wolf tracking me. Making it to the school grounds I ran into the school hoping maybe I would run into Nekozawa I ran down the halls with the wolf close behind, I made a quick turn down a hall I was so close to getting away I can't give up. I ripped open a door and dove inside, hunting for a weapon finding nothing I became frustrated I almost yelled (for the second time today) why am I always in dangerous situations?!??!?, The wolf now furious at my evasion snarled at me _'wonderful today just got better…'_ I thought sarcastically. I almost thought about kicking it but well it was a good idea until I thought of the teeth it was packing. I jumped out of the way of its snapping jaws, I came to a conclusion I hate Tamaki with every fiber of my being and when I get away from this wolf he has a wooden stake with his name on it. The thought gave me an odd hope but that was quickly lowered as the wolf jumped up on a desk and in a swift motion pinned me to the ground. The wolf's eyes seemed human the same colour as Tamaki's eyes… wait they were Tamaki's eyes the wolf's face slowly turned into the familiar face of Tamaki, he laughed at my shock "well you thought I didn't see you escape hm?" I narrowed my eyes "bastard…" He smiled tauntingly "you know you love that about me." "Actually I don't love you at all." I said cuttingly, getting frustrated he said "why the resistance? You don't have to hide." Shoving him away from me I stood "piss off Tamaki." He poked at one of his fangs "well what if I don't want to, want to go for a drink later?" He quickly moved forward and went to grab me, I quickly moved away. Snarling with frustration he went to jump on me but he was stopped by a figure draped in the shadows Tamaki obviously furious "what is it now?" The figure stepped forward, a faint glint of orange flickered across my vision my mind yelled HIKARU but the thought was interrupted by a growl and I was swept up into a hostage position. Tamaki said gravely "one false move and she'll be a vampire before you can even blink."


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru's eyes were desperate "c-come on Tamaki you don't have to ruin someone's life…" Tamaki's eyes had a bright red ring around his eyes, he said "well maybe I have to, she's just a human they have short lives, I might be doing her a favor." As he finished he pressed a fang against my neck the point just grazing the hollow in my neck, he ran his fang across my neck with the tip I took in a sharp intake of air, Hikaru took a step forward Tamaki help up a finger "Be careful, just let me have a sip then all will be fine." Hikaru made a strangled sound then said "I can't let you do that…" Tamaki laughed "Why because you love the little human?" Hikaru now becoming angry "SHES MORE THAN JUST A MEAL SHE HAS FEELINGS AND THOUGHTS AND YES I DO LOVE THE LITTLE HUMAN!" I felt my face getting warm Hikaru looked at me with such sadness; it felt like my heart was being stomped on. Tamaki said calmly "well we don't see each other eye to eye do we?" Hikaru's lip curled back "no we don't." Tamaki growled with frustration "you were always the one who fought me on everything, your brother was weaker that's why he betrayed you." Hikaru looked like he had been stabbed "That's not true…" I spoke out mostly due to I couldn't handle his expression "It's not true I swear." Tamaki snarled "WHAT DO YOU MEA-.." he was cut off when Hikaru tackled him, I managed to squirm out of Tamaki's grasp.

Hikaru punched Tamaki in the head while Tamaki tried to kick him off, I stepped back feeling like I should do something but I couldn't that train of thought hit a brick wall as I heard Tamaki cry out in pain I saw blood dripping of the side of Tamaki's face and arms I looked closely at his side which was bleeding profusely, there was a pencil sticking out of it. Angrily he ripped out of his side it made him sink to his knees and gasp, grunting he pulled himself up "Nice try but I won't go down that easily." I stood behind him, he didn't feel my presence behind him with a large piece of wood that was smashed off a desk when Tamaki attempted to kick Hikaru off, getting myself ready I clubbed Tamaki in the back of the head he sank down on his knees and fell forward with a groan. Hikaru smiled broadly "WAY TO GO HARUHI!" I started to laugh "it was fun actually." He laughed slinging an arm around my shoulder "well that was eventful wasn't it?" Smiling I replied "yeah…Uh Hikaru?" losing the smile he said "yeah?" I tapped my fingers together nervously "w-what Tamaki said…Was it true? His cheeks went red "m-m-most of it…" he stammered.

I asked softly "do you really love me?" He moved quickly and hugged me from behind with his head resting on my own he whispered "more than you will ever know…" My heart pounded I turned around and my idea of where my face would be was off extremely I thought my nose would be under his chin due to our differing heights but the way he was looking down ruined my prediction, my lips gently touched his I felt my face heat up Hikaru's face went bright red. With that moment I finally understood why my heart hurt not too long ago as I worried for his safety, it was simple a person as smart as myself would have known it but I was stubborn and barely cared about my emotions well that's a bit cold I do care but I ignore the ones my heart sends okay, okay I need to get to the point finally I listened and what my heart told me I loved Hikaru, that fact sent chills up and down my spine. Hikaru finally spoke "Haruhi…" I looked at him and smiled I didn't care about the unconscious vampire lying on the ground or the danger I was in, I only cared for the person in front of me. Curious he said "why are you smiling like that?" I tapped Hikaru on the tip of his nose; he was temporarily distracted I leaned forward and...Then we turned our attention from each other and directed it to door where Hani stood, his face shrouded by the darkness only the glow of his eyes remained menacingly he stepped forward.

His fangs shone as he smiled, I felt shocked my mind recalled Hani running toward me with his Usa-chan asking me if I wanted cake. His eyes darted around taking another step forward he crouched; Hikaru took in a sharp intake of air and pulled me away just as Hani pounced at Hani immediately rebounded and attempted to bite me as he ran at me completely blind in his hunger I lifted my foot and I ended up kicking him in the head which was a bad idea on my part, it sent him into a rage his snapped at me. I cursed myself for my stupidity; Hikaru blocked a kick and attempted to shove Hani into a desk, I watched as it surprisingly worked he fit and the desk shook angrily until it snapped in half, Kyoya's voice rang through my mind '_I'll have to increase your debt for that.'_ Hikaru snarled "DAMNIT IS THIS GUY MADE OUT OF DIRTYLITTLEBITCHINITE?!?!?" Calmly I walked over to the board picked it up and as Hani went to attack Hikaru, I whacked him in the back of the head he stumbled forward and groaned as he slumped forward then fell over. Hikaru smiled "I better watch my back around you. I might get creamed in the head!" I smiled as I walked over to him, he stretched out his hand and I took it. A part of my mind said I should worry about a romance with a vampire but my heart quickly pushed out the thought of me becoming a meal. Hikaru glanced at his watch and he looked at me panicked "I have to be out of here by 5 am if I don't….It won't be pleasant." I stared at him and I tugged him towards the door "well come on then!"


End file.
